


Unsatisfied

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [26]
Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Sohma Kagome, mysterious new member of the family who carries a dark secret on her shoulders. Older half-sister to Akito; born out of wedlock, the chance to be the head was ripped from her fingers. But she won't allow anything else to slip through her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsatisfied

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

* * *

There was a crash deep within the Main House of the Sohma Family. The sound of glass splitting apart as it most likely hit a floor or wall. The other occupants currently within hearing distance knew not to go searching for the noise, though, for Akito would have their heads if they entered one of the forbidden rooms. However, that didn't mean there wasn't an ounce of curiosity from the other Sohma members, who wondered what exactly was going on.

She turned her head, looking at the vase that had soared past her head and smashed against the wall. Her guarded eyes narrowed, knowing that that was most likely not the first one that Akito had broken. She gave an inward smirk, trying hard to keep it from her lips, knowing that Akito would most likely try to strangle her if she commented on it. Even if it would be amusing to find out how many Akito actually broke upon hearing that she was going to be coming for a visit.

Akito glared at the woman, wishing that she would suddenly fall into a pit of darkness and never return. However, Akito knew that that would not happen, no matter how much she wanted it. Growling, she hissed, "They're mine. They shall never leave me, no matter how many times you try to keep them for yourself."

Looking over at the other woman—though she knew that most, even most of the other Sohmas', thought she was a man—she huffed a little. "People have their own lives to live, Akito. You might believe that just because you're  _considered_  the 'God' within the zodiac, the one that holds the animals together for the banquet, that they belong to you, but they do not. They are as rightfully mine as they are yours."

"I am the head," Akito screeched. Her hands clenched, her nails nearly drawing blood, as she gritted her teeth together. "You're nothing but a bastard who continues to make trouble. I want you out! Out!"

Smirking, she replied, "Do you actually think that I'll leave simply because you wish me to? We share the same father. I am the oldest, this place belongs more to me than it does to you. Just because you are the head means nothing to me. I have had everything that I've loved ripped away from me because of you, but I will not lose this. Not to you, Akito." She stood, smoothing out her kimono, before giving the other woman a distasteful glance. "But I pity you as well, Akito. You had a terrible mother."

Before she could retort, Akito began to cough. Her anger and hatred was still clear, but she continued to cough, knowing that her time was getting shorter and shorter each day. "Get," she coughed, "out…"

"No," the other replied. "I believe I shall stay for a while. Perhaps visit my favorite snake and tiger while I'm at it. Though, I can't promise you that I'll stay away from…" She left it hanging, watching as Akito coughed harder, still glaring at her.

Raising her voice, Akito reached for the nearest thing she could. "GET OUT! Get out and never return, bitch!" She threw the teacup that she'd managed to grab, hoping that it would slam against the head of the bitch in front of her. However, she gave an angry roar when the woman managed to sidestep it and smirked, before finally turning toward the door.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Akito." The woman stopped, looking back at the other woman, "I shall mourn your death when it befalls you, little sister."

"Do not call me that!"

"Shame," she said. "And here I was hoping that we could come to an understanding. After all, you might be the head, but my position out ranks yours. No matter how many times you tell yourself you are the thing that holds this family so tightly together, you never shall be. They shall never leave you, yes, for they do not know that, and I hope that makes you happy, Akito. However, I was chosen to be the one that holds this family together, while you were chosen to be head. You're not the God of this family, Akito… I am."

"GET OUT!" Akito began coughing once more, knowing that it would most likely attract the attention of Hatori. The dragon had to be somewhere within the house, but she was not sure where. However, she did not wish for anyone to hear the words that the other woman had just spoken. For no matter how many times she wished it wasn't true, that she was a bastard child that shouldn't have been given the position, it was true. She was the oldest, though born out of the wedlock, thus the key to the curse, while she, Akito, was merely the head. The reason her life was shortening was because her life force was being given to the current key, her own sibling, which was why she hated her.

Bowing mockingly, she said, "Yes, my Queen." Giving a short laugh, she gave Akito a small glance as she coughed again. Truly, she did not wish that Akito's life was shortened to make sure that she lived longer, but that was the way it was. There was nothing she could do, not unless she was able to find a way to break the curse. She hoped she found it soon, for she truly did not wish for Akito to die. She wanted her half-sibling to at least like her, but that would most likely never be the case.

Growling, Akito watched as she left. Bringing a hand up she saw that she'd managed to dig her nails in deep enough to begin drawing blood. Hissing through her teeth, she slammed her hand against the wall and spread the blood onto it. She wished it was not hers, but the other woman's. Her anger ebbed away when she realized she was truly alone once again, and a tear streaked down her face. "I hate you… Kagome."

* * *

There was a knock, which caused the eating foursome to wonder silently who it was. After all, it was raining outside, and this was terrible weather for anyone to be traveling in to reach their home. The only girl rose, saying, "I'll get it."

 

Shigure gently patted her hand, "No, no, allow me, Tohru-san. You've made this wonderful meal and it would be rude to make you do anything more this night. After all, this is one of the best meals I've had in quite a while!"

"Oh, oh," Tohru blushed. "That's… um… quite alright, Shigure-san. I'll get it, really!"

"No, no," Shigure smiled. "Allow me, my little flower!"

The two boys sitting close by stiffened, both of them turning dangerous glares' on their older cousin. Both were full of heat and they were ready to pound Shigure into the ground if he decided at that moment to say something perverted.  _Stupid pervert_ ; ran through both their minds, while they subconsciously scooted closer to the girl between them.

"O-ok," Tohru stuttered, looking to the two boys sitting on either side of her for support. She was still blushing, wishing that Shigure didn't think that he needed to do these things for her. After all, she was living there with them, and all she did was cook and clean. She still didn't think that was really enough to stay with them, being so nice and all, but she found that she liked it. Especially with Kyo and Yuki to keep her company.

Shigure slid open the door, smiling brightly, "Good eve—"

"Shigure…" came a muffled yawn, before a cloaked person fell into the dog's arms. They all jumped, slightly surprised by the appearance of the person, while Shigure gently shifted them. His hands stilled for only a moment, feeling something quite feminine pressing up against him, when Hatori stepped into his view.

"Hatori-san," Tohru blinked. She smiled, "This is certainly unexpected." She turned to look at the table, and stiffened. "Oh! I'll need to make some more if you're going to stay—"

Hatori raised his hand to silence her, the dragon looking down at the cloaked person in Shigure's arms. The dog looked confused and most likely leering at the woman he'd been ordered to drive there. Ordered to get out of the Main House at any cost. To take her wherever she wished to go as long as she wasn't within the Main House any longer. "I shall be leaving shortly. I was merely supposed to bring her here," he motioned to the person Shigure was holding up. "She was complaining along the way that she was not able to sleep, but I am rather curious as to why that's changed now."

"S-she?" the others asked, looking at the way Shigure's arms were wrapped around the woman. He hadn't transformed, though, so that was probably a good thing.

"Yes," Hatori stated. "Now, I must be off. Akito is expecting me back at the Main House."

Shigure nodded, "Ah… yes, best not keep Akito waiting!"

"Hm."

Shigure looked down at the cloaked  _woman_  in his arms, smiling. Perhaps it was Rin? She was tall enough to be Rin, though the horse usually would have simply come to see him, instead of playing all mysterious like with him. Though it could be simply someone that had dressed up like a woman and come to trick them. He doubted that, though, especially with the things that were pressing up against him so delightfully.

"Perhaps you should think about putting her down, Shigure," Yuki said, sipping once again at his tea. Afterward he went back to eating, deciding that almost everything going on around him was not of importance.

"Yeah, ya damn pervert," Kyo snorted, adding his own opinion.

"Now, really," Shigure sniffled, "that is so mean."

"And true," they glared, turning their attention back to him.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, turning to Yuki. "Damn rat."

Yuki, returning the glare from the corner of his eye, hissed, "Stupid cat."

"Whadda say?" Growling, Kyo rose from his seat, "You wanna take this outside, ya damn rat? Come on, the faster we go, the sooner I can beat your ass into the pavement."

"That, I doubt," Yuki replied.

Tohru sighed, quickly raising her hands to try and intervene, completely ignoring Shigure and their new guest. "Please, don't fight!" She waved her hands to try and make them take notice of her; hopefully stop fighting at the dinner table, too. However, she had a feeling that they weren't going to pay attention to anything she actually said. Besides, it was raining outside and they could catch a cold from staying out to long.

Shigure, eyeing each of them, brought the woman in his arms toward the table, before laying her down gently. He would find out her secret… and maybe a few others along the way. Grinning, he pulled down her hood, and nearly jumped. "Kagome-sama!" he gasped, catching the attention of the others.

"Who, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked. She moved to look at the woman lying at Shigure's feet. She moaned a little, rolled over and grabbed onto Shigure's robes as if to pull him in. Tohru smiled brightly at the pretty woman, a small gasp coming from her lips. The woman was beautiful! Especially with all that long black hair, which Tohru thought just from looking was probably very soft.

"Kagome-sama," Shigure repeated, bringing his hand up to clasp his chin between his fingers. Smiling, he said, "Ah, I remember the day when Kagome-sama and I got—"

"Shut up, pervert," Kyo growled, rearing his hand back to hit him again.

"I was going to say into trouble at the Main House," Shigure mumbled, "but if you insist. I could tell you about the time that Kagome-sama raided Hatori's room." He paused for a moment, "And Aya's, and mine, and… and… everyone elses within the general area."

"No one wants to hear it, idiot." Kyo crossed his arms, glaring down at the grinning dog. He wasn't up for another one of his stupid stories. Especially not when Tohru had cooked him his favorite food and these idiots were pulling him away from it.

Yuki tilted his head, "Why do you call her 'Kagome- _sama_ ', Shigure?"

Shigure became very serious within a matter of moments. "Because it is respectful to the daughter of the last head, Yuki-kun."

Each one of them snapped their heads up, "WHAT!?!"

"Yes," Shigure continued. "Kagome-sama is the daughter of the Sohma Family's last head."

Yuki blinked several times, "But… but I thought Akito was an only child."

"Well, yes, it is told that way," Shigure nodded. "However, Kagome-sama is Akito's older half-sister."

Kyo placed himself onto the ground next to her, "Wait. If she's the  _older_  sister to that fucking Akito, then why isn't she the head?"

Shigure tilted his head to look at her peaceful expression. "Kagome-sama was born out of wedlock." Knowing that he had their full attention, he decided to continue. "She is almost a year older than Akito, so technically she should be the head by birthright. However, because their father had been married when he met Kagome-sama's mother, and created sweet, sweet Kagome-sama, she was never given the choice of being the head. Akito's mother demanded that Akito be placed as the head because Akito was the only legal child they had, and because they were married." Frowning, he added, "But that does not mean that Kagome-sama isn't given some of the same privileges that the head is given. She is allowed to stop Akito if she feels that Akito is not treating a member of the family properly. However, Akito does not listen to her often… so, it is basically pointless."

"So this chick is a Sohma?" Kyo asked.

Yuki rolled his eyes; "Of course she is a Sohma if she's related to Akito, you stupid cat."

"Why you…" Kyo tensed. "I'm gonna… you're so going to…  _Grr_."

"If you cannot form a full sentence at this age, I suggest you return to preschool," Yuki shot back. "They might be more within your intelligence range."

Tohru frowned. "I don't understand, Shigure-san. If Kagome-sama was born first, even out of wedlock, shouldn't she be the 'God' in the zodiac, the one that calls them all to the banquet each year? I know that there might be something I'm missing, but… it doesn't seem  _right_. Akito is going to die an early life, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, why was that handed down to Akito, but not Kagome-sama?" Tohru asked. "They have the same father, the last head, yet Akito is the one that was chose to die early and pick the next head. It does not seem," she frowned, not able to come up with a better word, " _right_."

Shigure nodded, "No, it does not, does it? However, that is yet another mystery to the Sohma Family that will most likely be locked away in the hearts of only those who are chosen to be the head. After all, we were not chosen to take on the animal spirits we possess; yet they were given to us. It could be the same with Akito."

"I suppose," Tohru said, frowning lightly. She turned to see that the boys were continuing to fight and was about to go confront them, when she felt a tug at her clothing. Looking down she jumped seeing that a pair of dark blue eyes staring into her own.

"Konbanwa," the woman said. "You must be Honda Tohru-san, I have heard much about you from those around the Main House. Nothing good from Akito, though."

"Ah… Konbanwa," Tohru bowed her head, "Kagome-sama."

She smiled, "You do not need to call me that, Tohru-san. After all, I even try to make the Sohma members stop calling me that. Alas, they do not listen very well. Well, except Ayame, but I doubt he rarely ever truly hears what I tell him. A little dramatic every second of the day, you know?"

Tohru smiled, "Uh huh."

"I want attention, too, Kagome-sama!" Shigure pouted.

She ignored him, turning to the bickering pair not fair off. "You two must be Yuki and Kyo. I haven't seen you since you were very small. Amazing what the years do to you, though I think they've done quite well considering you're now two handsome young men."

Kyo blushed, turning his head away.

Yuki blinked, a light blush powdering his own cheeks as well.

"Kagome-sama!"

Sighing, she turned to the dog. "Konbanwa, Shigure. You did not think I forgot about my favorite dog, did you?"

He smiled. "No, no, of course not, Kagome-sama."

Kyo and Yuki snickered, though they wouldn't admit that they were thinking the same thing. Shigure was acting like a puppy yearning for attention from its owner. Not a dog at all, a puppy. A cute little puppy that couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her breas…

Kagome slapped him, "Stop leering at me, baka. I haven't been back more than a few hours and already you're trying to sneak a peek."

"You wound me, Kagome-sama," Shigure smiled, rubbing his new wound. Oh, how he'd missed that sting. Turning rather serious once again, he asked, "Have you been to see Akito, yet?"

"Unfortunately, I have had a run in with my…" she stopped, looking at Tohru, " _brother_ —"

"Honda-san is aware that Akito is not a male, Kagome-sama," Yuki spoke up.

"Oh!" Kagome smiled. "Good. I hate calling her a 'him' all the time. Terrible mother she had. Hated her, you know. Now, my mother. Kind, sweet, always pampering me like one should pamper their children. Akito's life was  _horrible_. I feel for her,  _sometimes_."

Kyo smiled, "I like this chick."

"Please, refrain from calling me 'chick' in the future, Kyo-kun," Kagome smiled. "You make me feel like a chick that's looking for its mother hen on the farm."

His smile widened, "Whatever. Hey, why was it you couldn't be the head, again?"

"I don't remember telling you—"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo waved. "Now, tell me, why is it that that fucking Akito is the head and you're not? Really, if you were the head, I probably wouldn't have to go through every day like I was going to be locked up within the next ten seconds."

"Oh, yes. You're the cat, are you not?" Seeing him nod, she smiled. "Yes, I rather think it is terrible what happens to the cat. However, it is Akito's decision in the end. She is the head, after all."

"Yeah, back to my question," Kyo said.

She sighed, "Because I am  _Higurashi_ -Sohma Kagome. I am a bastard child, as Akito is rather fond of calling me."

Yuki frowned deeply, "Yes, she has a rather interesting nickname for everyone she does not like, does she not?"

"Oh, yes," Kagome nodded. "When we were younger Akito was always hanging on my arm, calling me 'nee-chan' when I visited the Main House. Then, at the age of three, perhaps four, Akito changed. Began to distance herself from me, and within a few years, Akito began calling me 'mutt'. Then 'whore', and then 'ogre', and then 'bitch', and then… I don't remember them all. Now she merely calls me whatever she can think of at the moment. Like early, when she threw a vase at my head."

Tohru gasped, "Akito threw a… a… a vase at you…!"

"Yes." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't sound so surprised, really. I'm sure that Akito has already harmed you once or twice, or at least tried to. After all, she is not the nicest person when she thinks things are going to be taken away from her. Besides, I'm sure that she threw a lot more of them once she heard that I was returning to the Main House."

Shigure butted in, grabbing hold of Kagome's hand. "That reminds me, Kagome-sama. Why is it that you have been gone for so long? I was beginning to get worried you were cheating on me."

She smiled, "I'd never cheat on you, Shigure. Or Ayame and Hatori! So, technically, if we got into a relationship, I'd be cheating on them… so, you're outta luck."

Seeing him withdraw, she smiled again, shaking her head. "But you did ask, so I'll tell you. I was looking for a way to break the curse. I might not have gotten a spirit of my own, but that doesn't mean I'm not apart of this family. I have Sohma blood, too! And it is my job to find a way to break the curse before Akito dies, even if she does hate me." She frowned, "I-I don't want to see her die."

Shigure patted her hand. "It is alright, Kagome-sama. I'm sure that if you were able to find a way to break the curse, then Akito would not try to push you away so hard."

"Maybe," she mumbled. She smiled at Shigure, forgetting all about the three teenagers who were also standing in the room. "But, then again, if I break the curse, you'd probably go around  _hugging_  as many girls as you could."

"Now, Kagome-sama, you know I would not hurt your trust like that!" Shigure whimpered.

"Right…" she said, rolling her eyes again.

Kyo scowled, "Hey, you two got something going on between you or somethin'? Cause that's startin' to creep me out, ya know."

Kagome smiled, "Forgive me, Kyo-kun. I have not seen Shigure in quite some time; it is only natural that I would wish to tease him. After all, the last time I got to was when—" She grinned behind the hand that was quickly placed over her mouth, looking at the sweating Shigure from the corner of her eye.

Shigure chuckled nervously, "Ah. I don't think that's appropriate for the children, Kagome-sama."

She tugged his hand away, "So, you don't want me to tell them about that stack of po—"

"Yes, yes," Shigure waved his hands. "They definitely don't need to know about that, Kagome-sama. Best we leave the past in the past, you know."

Yuki smiled, "I think I'd rather like to know what you were going to say, Kagome-sama."

Shigure paled.

Kyo grinned, "Yeah, I think I'd like to know, too. After all, there's got to be some dirt that I haven't found on that stupid mutt. It'd be good to have some new material to throw in his face once in a while."

"Now, see here, Kyo-kun," Shigure snorted. "You do not have anything on me."

Kyo gave a cat-like grin. "Really? How 'bout that time that I caught you wearing one of Ayame's dr—"

Shigure laughed in order to drown out the rest of what Kyo was going to say. Turning to Kagome, he gave her his best puppy dog pout, and stared at her for a few moments. A grin broke out when she blushed, averted her gaze, and mumbled that she wouldn't tell them.

Tohru blinked. "I have a question, Kagome-san."

Turning her attention away from the now bickering males, Kagome focused her eyes on Tohru. "Go ahead and ask your question, Tohru-san. You should not have to ask permission to ask a question when it comes to myself. I am willing to answer anything as long as I am able, or allowed."

Tohru smiled, "I… I was wondering why you don't want Akito to die? You said yourself that Akito hates you, yet… you don't want to see her die. Why?"

Yuki nodded, "That is a very good question, Honda-san. I would like to know myself."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, smiling a bit. "I do not wish to see Akito die, because I love her. Yes, Akito is not fond of me, and was taught by her mother to despise me, but that does not mean that she is not family. I used to adore Akito when I was younger, and I had hoped that as we grew up we'd be able to live together in the Main House and make the Sohma Family better. To right the wrongs that have taken place inside, and hopefully find a way to break the curse once it was decided Akito would be the head, thus having a shorter lifespan. However, Akito's mother thought that a boy was needed to be head, and raised Akito that way, along with teaching her to hate me. My dreams were crushed the moment Akito first glared at me and said, ' _No one wants you here, mutt. Why don't you go back to the place you came from._ ' I remember it perfectly, for it still hurts." She frowned a little, "I hope that one day I might be able to change Akito's mind and make her love me once more."

Tohru teared up, nodding in understanding. "Akito is not the nicest person I have met, nor is she one that I would wish to stay around, but I do not think she should deserve to die. She should not have to die simply because she was chosen to be the head."

Kyo huffed, "Tch."

Shigure stared at Kagome, watching as she turned to smile at him. Smiling in return, he reached out to pat her hand. Kagome was a very special woman, even if she disappeared from time to time. She touched the hearts of many, much like Tohru did, but with a larger heart and a bit more darkness than she needed. That came with being a Sohma, or having Sohma blood, though. There was nothing he could do except hope to comfort her.

Yuki blinked. He shuddered at past memories, and turned his attention away. Sipping from his tea again, he told himself he did not need to get into this conversation. Already he could feel memories of how Akito had treated him acting up, and he didn't want to remember it. Not here, and not when he was in such peace, even with the shadow Akito cast chasing after him every step of the way.

Tohru brightened a little, "I have another question, Kagome-san." Seeing the woman nod, she asked, "What are you in the zodiac? You were born, even out of wedlock, before Akito, shouldn't you be…" She trailed off at the dark look that crossed Kagome's face. Turning her face toward the ground, she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Kagome-san. I did not mean to… to… offend you."

"No, it is alright," Kagome said, noticing the dark looks she got from Yuki and Kyo. She had not expected them to think of that. She was not allowed to say, though. "However, there are many things about the Sohma Family that I am not allowed to utter. They were taught to me because I was the daughter to the head, even if only half-Sohma. That is a secret that must be kept a secret, for only Akito is allowed to give me permission to tell. Since I am not head, I am not allowed to give away secrets, I am sorry."

"Can I ask why it is a secret, Kagome-sama?" Yuki asked. "From the rest of the family?"

"You may." Kagome bit her lip, "I would like you to rephrase the question, though. That is too vague and I'd afraid I might be up half the night trying to explain it to you. Don't you have school in the morning, or something?"

"Yes, they do, Kagome-sama," Shigure said.

"See," Kagome smiled. "I knew I was right."

"Of course you did, Kagome-sama."

"Shut up, Shigure."

"Yes, Kagome-sama."

"I mean it, Shigure."

Yuki coughed, watching as Kagome's attention was turned back to him. She was grinning sheepishly, but he turned his attention back down to his tea to try and determine how to ask it. "Why are you not allowed to say if you are apart of the zodiac or not? Why is that a secret?"

She smiled, "That's better. That's a secret because Akito has laid down the law, and ordered that I do not tell a soul. I am only to speak of it in her presence, and hers alone. Though, I do rather like to mock her about it at times." She smirked playfully, knowing that they were wondering why she'd like to mock Akito with the knowledge. "Do not ask," she said, "I cannot tell you."

Kyo snorted, "That's fucking stupid. You can't say anything simply because that stupid Akito told you, you can't. I'd do it anyway."

She shook her head. "If I find a way to break the curse, Kyo-kun, but I had been giving away secrets before then, do you think Akito would come to tolerate me? Right now Akito would rather strangle me then have anything to do with me. I'd rather not have her hate me if the curse is ever lifted, for then everything I've worked so hard for would also crumble through my fingertips."

"I still don't see why you want that bitch to like you, anyway," Kyo growled.

"She is my sibling, Kyo-kun."

"So?" Kyo asked. "She still treats you like nothing but dirt. Akito doesn't fucking deserve anything anyone could give her. She deserved the death that will come to her in the next couple of years and you know what?" He ignored the glare that Kagome had settled upon him. "I'll be happy when that bitch finally croaks. It means that I'll be able to at least relax once in a while."

Kagome rose, towering over the cat. She noticed the way he turned his attention up to her and then backed away quickly at her dark expression. "Akito has done many bad things, Kyo, yes. However, that is not a reason to wish  _death_  upon her. She does not deserve to die."  _I do._  "Akito, at every turn, is trying to harm me, but I do not care. Akito is my younger sister, and as such I shall protect her. Whether it is from death, or from youngsters like you who wish to speak this way of her behind her back. She might hate me,"  _for more reasons than you can understand,_  "but even I would not condemn death upon her."

Shigure stood, "Perhaps we should go to my room, Kagome-sama? You seem rather tired."

She smiled, "Yes, I believe that would do me some good. Thank you, Shigure." She giggled, "Please, lead the way."

Kyo sat stiffly, watching her as she walked off after the perverted dog. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered why she'd suddenly defended that stupid Akito. However, he growled when she stopped in the doorway and turned back to them. There was something going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

"There are many things in life that I have not been able to do," she whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "I have been unsatisfied for most of my life, but I wish to do this. Not for just Akito, and the chance to have the little sister I had loved back, but for all the Sohma's. For the family I have and love. I hope you will all understand that one day, for your decisions might be harder than mine have been." With that, Kagome turned and walked into the room that Shigure had entered. She left the three teenagers to their thoughts, each one of them confused, but she did not care.

She would not fail. She would find a way to break the curse and save Akito, but there was something else she wanted as well.

Yuki frowned, "She certainly was interesting."

"Tch." Kyo blinked. "Such a stupid woman, wanting to save Akito."

"She wants to save us all, not just Akito," Yuki shook his head. "Were you not paying any attention, you stupid cat? She wishes to save Akito because of her shortened lifespan as head, yes, but she also wants to break the curse. Saving her sibling is her main goal, but in doing so she will save us all."

"Not like I care," Kyo grumbled. "Stupid rat."

Tohru smiled, "Well, I liked her."

"Of course you did," Kyo snorted. "You like anyone that happens to be in the same room as you."

Tohru blushed. "T-that's not true, Kyo-san."

"Like hell it isn't."

"Stop being rude to Honda-san," Yuki hissed.

"Make me, ya damn rat," Kyo replied.

Shigure poked his head out. "Will you children please quiet down? I am trying to enjoy the pleasant company Kagome-sama is giving me."

"Shigure," came a growled voice, "don't you dare try to make them think we're doing something perverted."

Laughing, Shigure looked back inside the room, "I wouldn't think of it, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled evilly, pulling the dog back into the room. "Please excuse him, children. He is a real pain sometimes, but I think I can straighten him out."

The blinked, watching as the door slide close once more. After a short while they heard Shigure's cries for Kagome to stop, and to have mercy on him. Shaking their heads, they returned to their meal, not quite sure what exactly was happening between the dog and this new woman.

Inside the room, Kagome grinned at her work, looking down at the tied up Shigure. His hair was now braided the best it could be, and she had managed to pull out the make-up she always carried within a pocket inside her cloak and put it on him. She smiled at the pouting dog, touching his face gently, watching as his eyes softened on her. "Its good to see you again, Shigure," she said.

Shigure grinned, "Yes, it is good to see you again as well, Kagome-sama.  _All_  of you."

Frowning, she debated whether she should hit him or not. "I was going to hit you, but I think I'll save it for later."

"Ah, Kagome-sama, you are far to kind."

"I know," she said. "I know."

Her eyes softened a bit as she asked him what he'd been doing all this time without her. The tiny piece of her that was always unsatisfied was pushed down enough that she couldn't even feel it within the presence of the dog. She'd never tell him that, though. He was her favorite, but not because he was the dog. Sighing to herself, she wondered what Akito would think if she did managed to keep Shigure from her for the rest of her life, if she died. Her sister would surely throw a fit, but she wasn't going to allow Akito to take Shigure from her.

He was her happiness.

One of the things that allowed her to be satisfied after so long—even when everything else left her unsatisfied.

"Kagome-sama, are you paying attention to me?" Shigure pouted.

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh! Yes, yes, I am, Shigure."

He smiled, "Good. Because I doubt there is anything as handsome as myself that could keep your attention for long, Kagome-sama." He grinned playfully.

Shaking her head at him, she silently said,  _you might be right_. She wouldn't tell him that either.

_\--Fin_


End file.
